Two Fleas With a Difference of Gender
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: Izaya awakens to find a mysterious woman that will not give up his faux-fur jacket, as well as having killed him in an odd dream-like reality. She only tells him her name is Nakura, at the same time Izaya refuses to call her so, referring to her as "Female-San" instead. -It's Kanra. Genderbend Izaya, just to clarify.-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.~ Another Durarara fanfiction here. This is another story from a few months ago. I hope you enjoy.~**

* * *

"Noises could hardly bother me while I sleep, but I'm what you call a light sleeper… Now, who are you, and why are you in my room?" I smirked annoyed. Now the gall of a person to sneak into my home, let alone my room at night and wake me up at three in the morning just to ask if noises bother me in my sleep is quite high. Considering most in this area of Tokyo know better than to mess with a person like me. What can I say, I scare little girls into killing themselves. Meh… Some have done worse. But considering I love my humans, those girl's should be grateful, that I cleared up some thoughts for them.

There was a long pause, with the figure saying nothing. I rolled my eyes examining their appearance. Tall, could be either gender for that matter. But they were in a hooded cape that covered their entire figure until the ankles as well as being adorn with long sleeves, which I assumed went a few inches past the tips of their fingers. The cloak itself was much like those familiar shadows which my friendly courier, Celty-San had. But it never occurred to me that the figure before me was Celty, not even in the slightest. Their posture was different; sulky, but somehow confident. Which made me frown in disappointment. No person in their right mind, had that posture when sneaking into someone's household. The least of which being mine. That is of course if they knew who I was. Nonetheless it seemed like an opportunity to have some fun. I clenched my phone in my hand, prepared to dig up info, or even call someone. No, I didn't feel threatened. It was quite the opposite feeling. I felt exhilarated.

So, I finally ended this useless pause in our not so fulfilled conversation. "So, my dear acquaintance… Are you going to explain yourself. Or…?" I grabbed my switch blade from my black jacket, the one with the faux fur. The jacket was appropriately placed at the foot of my bed. Which I was sitting on now staring at my new found toy.

"No, Izaya-Kun… You should know me well enough by now. After all, we're so _very_ close… No…" The figure finally spoke. I could now tell they were female. She stretched out a cream colored hand which grabbed mine grasping the knife out of my hand. While her other hand grasped my chin and she pulled me forward while kneeling on the bed.

"I don't believe I recognize you, refresh my memory, Female-San. Or at least let me see that face of yours." With my free hand I dropped my phone and put a hand around her neck. I wasn't much for physical fights, I well admit that. But the least I could do was overpower a woman.

The woman giggled. It seemed my choking her was having no effect. To say the least I was surprised. "Oh, Izaya-Kun, that's futile. You should just… Sit. Back. For the ride." She growled, and I could hear the frustration in her voice as she steadily spoke the last several words.

I sneered in annoyance as she used her body weight to push me down onto my back. "You're quite the pest, Female-San. Tell me, are you trying to rape me or something? Because I'm sure the cops would be quite keen to hear about it." I bluffed. So, what? I merely dialed a random number on my phone's speed dial… Yes, the cops are on there. For reason's concerning Shizu-Chan…

I lost grip on my phone, due to Female-San's angry hand snatching it out of my hand. She then proceeded to throw it against the wall. I was unamused. This was testing my patience. What is this woman trying to do to me?

I sighed as she had grabbed both of my arms and held them down to the bed. "Oh, shush, Izaya-Kun. I'm not trying to rape you in the least. I'm just going to show you something. It's special, so keep it a secret." Female-San had leaned in and whispered lightly in my ear. I have to say, this woman is quite annoying. She also reminds me of myself, in a way…

"Tch… Female-San…-" I was cut off from my thought as this woman gently kissed my cheek. It was not what I thought she would have done. But then she almost playfully smiled. I was somewhat sick of seeing the lower half of her face but not the top half where her eyes resided. Damn that cloak, whoever this woman was, it seemed like she planned this thing out well. Though my suspicions of who she is, are still very vague.

"It's a parting gift, Izaya-Kun… For your last moments as one of the human beings that you so love, with that empty husk of what you call a heart." Female-San smirked, while I only sweated. What the hell? Was this woman saying she'd kill me? Certainly no… I'm not ready to die. I tried wrestling with her, much what I should have done in the first place. And oddly enough she seemed to almost have the same amount of strength that I had. But she landed on the floor on her butt. I could only see a sick smile plastered on her face.

"You see, Izaya-Kun… You have more in common with your humans and, Shizu-Chan than you think." What? I was slightly bewildered. This all seemed quite out of character with my usual self. She continued speaking as I mentally went over everything that had happened since I woke up. "Izaya-Kun… We both know you're afraid of dieing. Like we both know, that you fear disappearing forever like you say to all those poor people that you trick."

"You're an unamusing human if you think that's all I felt. Granted you know me well. But…-" I merely spoke. She was begging to annoy me.

"Nevertheless… Izaya-Kun… Farewell." I wasn't expecting it. But the woman had gotten up and stabbed me within a matter of moments. I was loosing consciousness. She stabbed me in the heart. Ick… How disgustingly poetic..

* * *

**Yes, I realise Izaya goes out of character a tiny bit. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.~ No, Izaya's not dead, don't worry. And yes, I realized that sounded sexual for a little while... It's not meant to be seen that way..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter.~ The first and the second were actually going to be one chapter at first, but I felt the break sounded more like a Chapter break.**

* * *

"Hey, get up, mister… You'll catch a cold if you stay on this side-walk too long." I blinked several times, awakening only to see a woman had stuck her face towards mine. I got up, brushing myself off. How dirty and disgusting have the streets of Ikebukuro gotten? Come to think of it, how did I get on the streets of Ikebukuro? "Mister…? Hello…?" The girl pouted waving her hand in front of my face. She had black hair which wasn't really that long, nor was it that short. It went to about the end of her shoulder blades.

"Er… Excuse me, who are you?" I question presumptuously while stopping her hand and pushing it out of my face so I could see properly.

"Heh…" She smiled slyly, speaking. "Call me, Nakura-San."

There was something out of place. I was wearing my normal everyday wear, but something was missing. I glanced to see that this woman calling herself Nakura-San, was wearing my faux-fur jacket. "The Nakura, I know is male." I stared blankly at this woman. Could she possibly be the one that killed me? Thinking about that, how am I alive anyway…? Oh well, maybe I can get some information from this woman, possibly if someone dropped me off here.

"Oh, well, I'm a different Nakura then." 'Nakura' smiled brightly. It almost putrefied my own facial expression.

"Ne… But no. I'm not calling you, Nakura.." I paused, rolling my eyes. Was this woman serious? I knew every possible Nakura in existence, around the Tokyo region anyway. And she was certainly not one of that sort. Merely an annoyance. "… Tell me, are you, _Female-San_? From earlier…" I glared. I wasn't in the least in a playful mood, it seems my flamboyancies have taken quite the hit with the events of last night.

"Alas, I cannot fool my Sensei. I am you're protégée. I'm sorry, _Izaya-Kun_." I stared blankly, once again.

"Heh… You seem to be confused, _Female-San_. I do not take apprentices. Now can you please give me back my jacket." I had never dreamed of taking on an apprentice. Certainly not this woman. Perhaps a teen of the square and blue sort, but… My sisters would surely know.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think about it, Izaya-Kun. And your jacket isn't your's in this world. It's Nakura, by the way." Female-San was now playfully mocking me.

"Faux-Fur is my trade, Miss… People would get the wrong idea, if someone like you was wearing it. And it would undoubtedly cause some to question what I've said before, and about that little stab you gave me...-" Female-San was merely spinning around having a laugh and roaming off somewhere. "Female-San, I believe you're running off with stolen property, the property of someone that you don't know who you're dealing with!" I had to follow. This was begging to be an annoyance. Perhaps I had a dream about this stalker like woman, and was running away until I was knocked out on the street? Eh, too unbelievable.

"Oh, Izaya-Kun, you're so silly. It's not stolen if it's mine." Female-San spoke giggling once more. Was this woman daft? Most people who know of me, Izaya Orihara, know that my jacket is always trimmed with faux-fur, no matter the occasion.

"Well, Female-San, I do believe that you are rather confused on that bit… I do own the jacket, because-well, you may not believe this-it so happens to be _my_ jacket." I used a bit of an emphasis that it belongs to me… Sighing briefly I continued following her as she roamed around Ikebukuro, annoying me to no end.

"Oh no, not here, Izaya-Kun… _You'll see what I mean, sooner or later_…" The woman, Female-San, gave me a devious smile or rather a smirk. I shook my head. Who knew a woman like this could disrupt my comfortable life? And to think, I woke up in the middle of a dream about my ever so lovely humans, when it's rare that I even have a dream at all, one that I can remember, I mean.

I rolled my eyes once again, so evermore so, making it clear to her that I was-to put it frankly-_**pissed**_, and verbalized some of my quizzical apprehensions that were exceptionally maddening. "Ah, yes, that… Would you care to explain this fantastical thing, that of which you are so positively convinced of, waking me at three in the morning; to obliterate my life's slumbering dreams? It's quite, shall I say, _nerve-racking_." I smiled quaintly, showing the grotesque emotions I was feeling towards this woman. If it were not for this incident, I might go as far as saying that she would be a good ally; for my plans and all. But I cannot simply stand this pesky and exasperatingly, infuriating farce that she has played me as a fool!

* * *

**For some reason Izaya being flustered amuses me.~ So, sorry for the snips of out-of-character-ness. I hope you enjoy the story so far.~**


End file.
